pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaziken
|border = |name='Blaziken' |jname=(バシャーモ Basyaamo) |ndex=257 |evofrom=Combusken |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= BLAY-zi-ken |hp=80 |atk=120 |def=70 |satk=110 |sdef=70 |spd=80 |total=530 |species=Blaze Pokémon |type= / |height=6'03" |weight=114.6 lbs. |ability=Blaze Speed Boost (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Blaziken (Japanese: バシャーモ Basyaamo) is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Gender differences blaziken es un pókemon tipo fuego y esta muy guapo ;D A female has shorter "hair" than a male. The V-shape on a female's "mask" is also smaller. Appearance Blaziken is red pokemon with the appearence of a monsterous pokemon. Even though Blaziken has a monster-like appearence it's not in the Monster-Egg Group. It's hair is in a V-shape, fire is sprouting out of it's wrist, it's yellow leg hair is covering it's feet, and it has cream colored hair in it's head-neck area. Special abilities Blaziken has the special ability Blaze. With this, it is able to use Fire-Type moves with up to 150% damage, but only if its Hp is below 30%. In addition to this, Blaziken can leap to incredible heights with its impressive leg strength. It can also cover its fists and feet with fire while battling. In Pokemon Black and White, you can get a Torchic from Dream World with the ability Speed Boost, which makes it faster. This ability is then retained when Torchic is fully evolved into Blaziken. It can also leap over a skyscraper with a single jump. It can make flames spout from its wrists and ankles, cloaking its feet or fists, and practices a form of martial art with these abilities. The stronger the foe it faces, the more intensely its flames burn. It may also launch a fiery kick at the opponent. In the Manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Sapphire owns a Blaziken. In the anime Blaziken's first appearance in the anime was in the episode Pop Goes the Sneasel under the ownership of Harrison. It was used here against a Sneasel that prevented the Silver Conference from beginning. May's Combusken evolved into a Blaziken after a battle with Team Rocket in the episode Once More With Reeling. She then used her new Blaziken in a Pokemon Contest against Ash's Sceptile. Blaziken also appeared in the Pokémon Movie: Destiny Deoxys, under the ownership of a minor main character named Rafe. Evolving Blaziken is the evolved form of Combusken, and is the final evolutionary form of the starter Pokémon Torchic. Starting at level 36, Combusken can evolve into Blaziken. Game info Blaziken first appeared as the evolved form of one of the starter Pokémon, Torchic, in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire. It is Torchic's final evolved form, evolving from Combusken at level 36. Its fire-type attacks are more physical such as Blaze Kick and Fire Punch, as opposed to other attacks like Flamethrower and Fire Blast. In Heartgold and Soulsilver, you can receive a Torchic from Steven Stone. Game locations |pokemon=Blaziken |rubysapphire=Evolve Combusken |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Combusken |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Combusken |hgssrarity=None |}} Side game locations |Pokemon=Blaziken |Channel=Ruins of Truth |RS Pinball=Evolve Combusken |Trozei=Secret Storage 20 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Combusken |PMD2=Dark Crater Pit (B9F-B14F) |Ranger1=East Road |Ranger2=Altru Building |}} Pokédex entries |name=Blaziken |ruby=In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks the foe courageously. The stronger the foes, the more intensely this Pokémon's wrists burn. |sapphire=Blaziken has incredibly strong legs - it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon's blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened. |emerald=It learns martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, its old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow back in their place. |firered=When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings. |leafgreen=When facing a tough foe, it looses flames from its wrists. Its powerful legs let it jump clear over buildings. |diamond=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |pearl=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |platinum=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |heartgold=It can clear a 30-story building in a leap. Its fiery punches scorch its foes. |soulsilver=It can clear a 30-story building in a leap. Its fiery punches scorch its foes. |black=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |white=Flames spout from its wrists, enveloping its knuckles. Its punches scorch its foes. |}} Learnset Generation III Generation IV Gallery BLAZIKEN.jpg|Blaziken Plush Toy Blaziken.jpg|A Blaziken in action b.jpg Trivia *Blaziken is the lightest final form of all starting Pokémon. *The first and second evolutions of Gen. III-V fire starters are Fire-Fighting type. *Blaziken's base attack is the second highest of all the final form starter Pokémon after Emboar. *Its name is derived from the word "Blaz'e" and "Chic'ken". *Blaziken is the only fire starter not able to learn Flamethrower through leveling up. *It is thought that Blaziken's legs are based on MC Hammer's parachute pants. *Though Blaziken is Fire/Fighting type, it can learn -type moves such as Mirror Move and Brave Bird. This may be because its face and hair are birdlike and its pre-evolutions resemble birds, but instead of flying it fights. *Blaziken can cause fire to erupt from its wrists, usually during fights, though they may flare up more when angry or threatened. Known trainers with a Blaziken *May *Harrison & Abi Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Red Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon